How Funny
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Stupid name I know. These are just some random stuff that popped into my head.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters. I DON'T own any quotes or gags unless I make them up.

Warning: These scenes were played by anime characters. Do not try to attempt these dangerous stunts.

How Funny

Summery: This is just some funny stuff that popped into my mind.

One day in a city. "LEON!!!!" Yelled a female voise. A brown haired, brown eyed boy ran into the girl's room. He was wearing a combat jacket, combat boots, combat helmet and he wore grey, black stuff on his face. "What is it KMB 12?! You're interrupting my camouflage practice." He said. KMB 12 pointed to the corner (she was sitting on her desk) where a tiny spider sat. Leon looked as if he was going to pop a blood vessel. "You ruined my training for a little insect?!" He yelled. "It's not an insect. It's an arachnid. There's a difference." She said simply. Leon pulled at his hair. "I don't care what it is! I'm trying to train for the test at school!" He shouted. KMB 12 grabbed a dirty sock. "And keep your junk out of my room!" She yelled and tossed it. It landed onto Goku's face (A/N: How ironic! He comes in just when KMB 12 tosses Leon's dirty, smelly gym sock!)

Goku ran around in circles while franticly waving his arms. "I've been hit! I've been poisoned!" He yelled and continued on to running around in circles. Cell and Sabor then walked in. "So you hook up the cord to the window and there you have it. Clean air. Does that answer your question?" Asked Cell as Sabor and he walked in. Sabor just stared at him blankly. "No, but it does make me question all of the money we throw in the educational system." She simply replied. Now it was Cell's turn to stare blankly. "We have an educational system?" He asked while ignoring Goku, who was still running around in circles, waving his hands in the air and with the dirty sock on his face (A/N: I'm surprised he's not tired yet.)

Leon was still angry but looked at his watch. "I'm late for school!" He yelled and ran out while grabbing his backpack from the counter. Goku finally stopped running and the sock fell off of his face and onto the floor. He held his hands into the air. "I can breath!" He yelled into the sky. Suddenly, socks attacked Vegeta, who just walked in. He fell to the ground and when he stood up he faced KMB 12. "How come Cell didn't get attacked?!" He yelled. "Because Cell has no imagination." Sabor said softly. Cell faced her angrily. "That's not true! I do so have an imagination!" He shouted and a thought bubble appeared over his head. It was empty. Everyone stared at him. "You know. If you think that I'm even going to try, think again." He said and walked away. "He has none." KMB 12 said and Cell stomped back in, with his thought bubble following him. "Yes maybe you're right." He mumbled. Goku scratched his head and pulled a sowing needle out of his hair and poked the thought bubble with it. It popped.

"Hey!" Cell wined. Goku giggled. "And people wonder why I'm nuts." KMB 12 said and walked into a different room. "I wish I never knew you! Now shut up before I blast you all to oblivion." Vegeta moaned and leaned agents the wall. "I hate the fact that Vegeta thinks that he's all powerful." Sabor said and grabbed the sock and put in the hamper. A small explosion came from the hamper as soon as the sock hit the rest of the clothes. Sabor grew a big eye and a small one. (A/N: Basically, she looked like this: O.o) She then slowly scooted away, whistling. Vegeta didn't even hear her.

"Can I have a pie?" asked Goku. Vegeta handed Goku a lit bomb. "Now go away!" Vegeta said and closed his eyes. Goku looked at the bomb then back at Vegeta. "Uhh…Vegeta, I KNOW PIE! Pie is cherry, or rhubarb, or apple! THIS IS NOO PIE!" He said then KMB 12 came in. "Hey Goku? Do you have an idea for your story yet?" She asked. Goku tossed the bomb and Vegeta caught it and put on the scared anime face. It blew up and Vegeta's face is now coal black. "No, I'm waiting for inspiration. You can't just turn on creativity like a faucet. You have to be in the right mood." He said and sat down on the ground and pulled out a paper and pencil out of nowhere. KMB 12 stood beside him and watched him write stuff down on the paper. "What mood is that?" She asked. Goku looked up at her. "Last-Minute Panic." He said and then went back to writing. "The bananas are attacking." Sabor said in a scary voise for absolutely no reason.

A/N: Yet again. I DON'T own any quotes or gags unless I make them up. I'm so tired. I can't make this long because of that. I'm extremely tired and my fingers hurt. I'll make the next chapter longer. Plz R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters.

How Funny

Chapter 2

Goku is running around in circles. He then yells. "Muwahahahahahahahahaha! I return yet again! Now you all shall bow down to my awesomely awesome awesomeness! Beware! For I shall eat all your ramen and take over the cheese factory Then I will destroy all that is good for evil and jump up and down on the liberty of statue!!" And continues to run around like an idiot. Sabor joins him in running around like an idiot. "And I shall help him sit in a chair of whoopee cushions and baked potatoes!

Goku then runs into a closet and comes out wearing a super-hero costume that includes a cape. Sabor decided to be stupid and poked his cape. He grabbed her wrist. "you touched the cape! Never touch the cape!" He yelled. Sabor grinned and said "Ok, Pie." Goku let her go and grinned. "I ish super Goku. Beware meh power!" He yelled into the sky. "May." Sabor said then grabbed her head with one hand. "What happened? Why do I feel like I was acting stupid?" She asked and pulled gummy bears out of her pocket. "Why do I have these? They just make me so hyper that I act stupid…Maybe that's what happened." She said and shrugged.

Back with Goku and his own little world

Goku is flying around and grins. He then flys around in circles so fast that rubber duckies fell from the sky. He flys around all of the flying fish cars and jumps off of a swimming bird van. But in reality, he's just standing there drooling.

A/N: Sorry that this was short. My head isn't co-operating with me.


	3. I love this one!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up Characters.

How Funny 

"I'm blind! I'm runnin' I'm runnin'!" Goku shouted as he ran around in circles.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Happy hatred day!" KMB 12 yelled to Vegeta. "Hatred day?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah. I figured that because we hate each other so much, that I decided to make a holiday that begins on the day we started hating each other." KMB 12 grinned. Vegeta stared at her. KMB 12 pulled out a small bell and tapped it. The place blew up.

"Perhaps I should have used a smaller string." She said and wiped the blackness off of her face. Vegeta glared at her. "String? For what?" He asked. "For this." Goku said as he popped out of thin air while holding a rubber duck.

"what does a stupid rubber duck have anything to do with a bell or string?" Vegeta yelled at the two. "That's 'Mr. Stupid rubber duck' to you , pal!" the rubber duck said. "WT…!" Shouted Vegeta.

KMB 12 and Goku gasped. "Do not taunt the duck, Vegeta!" Goku Said. "The duck is always watching with its rubber duckyness! It knows when you're asleep or awake! It knows when you've been bad or good! So be good for goodness sake!" Goku finished with a twitchy eye. Vegeta sweat-dropped. (A/N: XD!)

"Well, bye." Vegeta said and left. "Farficnoogen!" KMB 12 shouted and ran around like and idiot. Vegeta slammed the door. "Nooo! How are we supposed to have fun without a smarties peoples that like to haunt our every dreams and is born to live in a cake at the bottom of a volcano 'till they're one-hundred and sixty four?" Goku asked. KMB 12 shrugged.

"A pickle!" KMB 12 shouted and ran out the door with Goku following. "Let's dance!" Goku shouted and did a jig. "Now I speak for everyone when I ask, WHAT'S A JIG?!!!" KMB 12 shouted in the air and did a jig with Goku. (A/N: To answer a question. Yes. I type down anything that pops into my head.)

A/N: Sorry to make this so short. Nothing else came into my mind.


End file.
